Language Nursery
Baby Einstein Language Nursery Language Nursery (originally called Baby Einstein) is a Baby Einstein home video released on January 31, 1998 and is the first video in the video series. It exposes infants to foreign language with enriching visuals. It was later re-released in 2004 with some sketches changed. Sketches *Stay Tuned Screen *Warning Screen *Bear pops out of a jack in a box English Hello *Opening titles by William Weisbach *Fish bowl *Black white & red patterns German Abenlied Evening Song *Mechanical black & white cow moves forward moos then wags its tail *Stacking rings Russian 120 with Fisher Price Rock A Stack later replaced in 2004 by wooden stacking rings *Toy train engine moves forward replaced in 2004 with a new & improved train *Liquid motion toy Japanese Aiueo Japanese alphabet *Barnyard stairs & chute toy English Jack & Jill *Flower patterns (Hebrew, Numi Numi) (traditional rhyme) *Black white and red mobile (German, Lied) ("Song") *Bear pops out of a jack-in-the-box (Spanish, Hola) ("Hello") *Cardboard bricks French 120 *Candles (Russian lullaby by Mozart theme later replaced in 2004 by fiber optic lamp *Doll patterns Japanese, Nen Nen Sleep Sleep all dolls except for raggedy ann were replaced in 2004 *Train again moves backwards *Pull along centipede (Spanish, Oye Mira) ("Hey, Diddle Diddle") *Spiral ball lamp (German, 1-20) *Carousel with dog cat & bunny French J'avais I Had (later replaced in 2004 by a carousel with dogs & balls *Chain of plastic black white and red shapes Hebrew Numi with no transliteration *Bear pops out of a jack-in-the-box Hebrew Shalom *Foam alphabet blocks are stacked & then knocked over Hebrew alphabet later replaced in 2004 by wooden blocks *Patterns (Spanish, Brilla Brilla) ("Twinkle, Twinkle") *Happy Star English Humpty Dumpty *Mobile again (French alphabet) *Musical stuffed lamb (later replaced by a different lamb) *Train again moves forward stops moves to right *Barnyard stair and chute toy again Little Rooster Russian with no transliteration *Pinwheel Kinderpreigt German Childs Prayer *Red musical clock English 120 later replaced by different clock *Bear pops out of jack-in-the-box Japanese Konnichiwa Good day *Toy patterns Bo Peep French Little Bo Peep all toys were replaced in 2004 except star jellybeans & string *Wooden xylophone *Gyroscope (Spanish alphabet) *Fish bowl (Hebrew, 1-20) *Train again, moves forward then backward *Stacking rings again (Hebrew, Koolam) Everyone Clap Hands *Candles (English, Twinkle Twinkle) *Black white and red patterns Japanese 120 *Hand (Russian poem) (with no transliteration) *Bear pops out of jack-in-the box French Bonjour Hello *Green spinning top German alphabet later replaced by different top *Windchime Hebrew Laila Tov Yededi Go to Sleep later replaced in 2004 by a different windchime *Metronome with red dot (later replaced by a metronome with a yellow dot *Rattle (Spanish 1-10) (later 1-20) *Train with doll in car English Little Miss Muffet *Vegetable pattern replaced by a fruit & vegetable pattern Japanese Sakura The Cherry Blossom Song pepper peas carrots & celery banana peas & apple *Live cat (Russian alphabet) *Duck under hat (German, Hallo) ("Hello") (Duck and hat were both replaced) *Stuffed cow (Japanese, Niji) ("Rainbows") (cow later replaced)) *Closing Credits by William Weisbach *2 min Video with Julie Clark *Also Available Screen *Copyright Screen *Baby Einstein Title Screen Trivia/Goofs *When the Spanish alphabet was being recited, the Spanish letter ''erre ''was not stated, although it is considered not a letter, but a common letter conjugation in Spanish language. *In the 1998 release, the Spanish counting was 1-10. This was later replaced in 2004 by 1-20. *The train was later seen in Baby Shakespeare. *Some toys in this video were later seen on the Language discovery cards. *The centipede toy in this video looks exactly like the Baby Einstein caterpillar. *Some toys in this video are seen in Baby Mozart. *Unlike most videos, no puppets or kids are featured. Category:Episodes